


Confessions Over Tea

by KetchupGravy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Time Frame, Confessions, Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tiny Angst, complaining over tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetchupGravy/pseuds/KetchupGravy
Summary: Hilda and Lorenz discuss Claude over tea while waiting for the Riegan heir to join them. Unfortunately for Lorenz, Claude arrives at an revealing time in the conversation.





	1. The Tea

Autumn always seemed to carry scattered clouds across the sky of Fódlan, cooling the air of summer into a pleasant warmth that radiates through the windows. The parlor of the Riegan estate faces west to catch the afternoon sun before it descends below the horizon. Lorenz stands by the window, staring out to the cloudy port of Derdriu when the door opens. He turns to see Hilda enter the room and join him in watching the trade ships come and go from the bay.

“Claude has one more meeting before he can join us,” She says.

Lorenz huffs, “Not even showing the courtesy of being on time to greet his guests,” he turns towards Hilda and gestures towards the table. “No matter, we shall enjoy the tea while it is hot without him.”

“Come on, Lorenz. You know how much he has to work to keep this country running,” Hilda takes a seat. “He’ll be here soon enough so you two can start your bickering.”

“We do not bicker.”

Lorenz picks up the tea pot and pours two cups of what smells like Almyran pine needle. Claude must have a large stock of this type for he never seems to run out for how much he serves it. Lorenz adds a spoon full of sugar to Hilda’s tea before handing it to her.

“Thank you,” Hilda grasps the cup and takes a small sip of tea before continuing, “but you do bicker. Claude enjoys bothering you and you indulge him.”

“Indulge him?” Lorenz puts a hand to his chest as he also takes a seat. “I must agree that he takes many opportunities to irritate me, but I do not indulge his behavior. If anything, I try to encourage him to be a more proper noble.” Lorenz huffs before picking up his tea to take a drink.

Hilda leans back into her chair and hums into her cup, “He knows how to be a proper noble, but he acts the way he does because nobility is too constraining.”

“I will admit that the responsibilities that one has to their house and land can be… strict,” Lorenz sighs. “However, one must accept those responsibilities and push through so that they may one day lead their house.”

Hilda sets her cup back onto the table. “Claude knows this just as much as you do.”

“Then why doesn’t he act the part? He seems to reject certain traditions simply because he doesn’t want to deal with them.” Lorenz holds his tea cup in both hands, he looks down to stare at the amber liquid. “Claude is constantly keeping people in the dark about his schemes, he goes off for days without a word, and he brushes off future responsibilities saying something as inane as ‘I’ll handle it when it comes around.’ He needs to act his role if he is to be taken seriously by when he rules.”

“This behavior is nothing new, he’s been doing those things since you met him,” Hilda tilts her head slightly and softly says, “You seem more troubled than you normally are when complaining about Claude. Has something happened?”

Lorenz let’s out a breath as he gently sets the teacup onto its saucer. “As astute as ever, Hilda. My father has been urging me more to find a wife to pass on our family line. He has gone as far as suggesting specific houses for me to approach, Ordelia, Edmund… Goneril,” Lorenz scuffs and looks towards the window. The clouds seem to be dissipating.

“As much as I like being your friend, I don’t think we would make a very good married couple,” Hilda replied.

Looking back to Hilda, Lorenz says, “You are right, I don’t think that marriage is in our future together. However, marriage does need to happen eventually. I am the sole heir of house Gloucester, it is up to me to continue my family line. I have tried to tell Claude the importance of him marrying yet he had the nerve to laugh it off as if he isn’t in the same position as I am!” Lorenz crosses his arms across his chest. “It infuriates me to no end that all I get for trying to help him is a wave of a hand.”

Hilda leans across the table to put a hand on Lorenz’s arm, “Lorenz, we are all still young. We do not have to get married right away just because our parents say so.”

Lorenz hesitates then uncrosses his arms to lay his hand on top of one of Hilda’s. “Hilda, may I have your confidence in a private manner?”

“Of course, Lorenz.”

“I confess that I very much wish to marry for love. If only I had a sibling or distant family to pass on my family’s crest… alas the Goddess did not bless me in that regard.” Lorenz pauses, “I only insist that Claude find a wife soon so he can have the chance to find one on his own before one is arranged for him.”

Hilda looks to him with sad eyes, “That fact that you are looking out for him in that regard shows that you care a lot about him.”

“As much as he frustrates me, I value him as a great friend and ally.” Lorenz closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I… I think I may love him as well.”

Hilda hears a faint gasp besides her own. She turns to look and tenses up, yet Lorenz isn’t didn’t hear the noise and continues on, “I know I seem to only complain about him and, as you say, bicker with him but he has shown me that he has great courage, a brilliant mind, and loyalty to what he believes in. I fell in love with his character and that is why I want him to be happy.”

“Lorenz,” Hilda says.

Lorenz lets go of Hilda’s hand, “As much as I want to choose who I marry, I cannot. He is still relatively new to Fódlan’s nobility so if he can choose before the same pressures that I have come onto him, then I will at least have done something good for him.”

“Lorenz,” Hilda says with some more force, her wide eyes frantically trying to tell him something, but Lorenz doesn’t notice.

He gives a wry laugh, “For a while I presumed that he and you would marry for how you two are with each other. I know now you two just have a deep level of frien- oh, you must forgive me, I have been rambling on and on about my feelings!” Lorenz grasps Hilda’s hands within his own and begs, “Hilda, what has been said must never leave this room. If Claude were ever to find out, I may combust into flames from embarrassment!”

“Well I hope you wouldn’t because I quiet like you not on fire,” says a familiar voice.

Lorenz whips around to see the man they have been waiting on to finally finished with his meetings. Claude stands in the doorway with a look that is impossible to read and no indication of how long he has been there for.


	2. The Confession

“Hey, Claude, you’re back!” Hilda says, glancing between the two men.

The table rattles as Lorenz abruptly stands, wringing his hands together he nervously asks, “Claude! How long have you been here?”

“In Fódlan? It’s been a few years now,” Claude lightly jokes, causing Lorenz’s brows to furrow in annoyance. Claude shifts his weight and puts a hand on his hip, his face softens a little. “If you mean in this room… long enough to hear that you and Hilda won’t be marrying anytime soon.”

Lorenz goes pale as he realizes that the worse possible person has heard far more than he ever wanted known. He looks towards the doorway that Claude is currently blocking; there’s no sensible way out. Looking behind, Lorenz spots the window. They may be on the second floor but there are gardens underneath, surely, he can get away with a few bruises. 

Swiftly Lorenz turns around and strides to the windows. He gets as far as unlocking one of them when an arm reaches past him and holds the glass shut.

“Woah, hey! Where do you think you’re going? Is jumping out a window really better than hearing what I have to say?” Claude asks from behind Lorenz. His body is angled to deter Lorenz from further attempts at escape. 

“I can already surmise what kind of response you would make. The window was the only other way to avoid it,” Lorenz grits out. He refuses to turn to the other man, his hands clench at the window frame.

“Hey now, that tone is rather harsh. I’m pretty sure that I haven’t done anything to warrant it yet.”

“I am being preemptive because I will not be able bear your teasing.” Lorenz’s eyes are prickling with heat, head bowed, he stares blindly out the window.

“My teasing? You think I would tease you over this?” Claude asks, voice sounding a little hurt.

“That’s all you ever seem to do when it comes to me.” Lorenz turns his head slightly towards Claude, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. “That and frustrate me to no end. Ever since you were announced as the Riegan heir and we were introduced, you would tease me over my ornate speech, about my hair style, about- about many other things that I can’t remember right this moment.”

Lorenz turns around to face Claude but doesn’t meet his eyes. “Even with this matter, you are teasing me. If you hold any ounce of respect for me then, please, allow me to leave while I still have some fractured dignity.”

Claude shifts and rests both hands against the window frame on each side of Lorenz. “I can’t let you leave while we have this misunderstanding between us.”

Lorenz scrunches his eyebrows, “There is no-“

“There clearly is,” Claude interrupts. “Sorry, for cutting you off but there is a misunderstanding. I would like it if you would listen without trying to run away again. Will you please hear me out?”

Claude watches Lorenz think it over then slowly give a hesitant nod in agreement. Letting go of the window frame, Claude takes a step back to give Lorenz some room.

“Thank you. One more thing, I would like for you to look at me when I apologize.”

“Apologize?” Lorenz tilts his head and finally looks Claude in the eyes. The barely held tears are blurring his vision.

“Yes, I need to apologize. I didn’t realize the full extent of how you felt about our interactions. From the start, you treated me like an equal despite your opinions on my credibility to rule the Alliance. It was incredibly refreshing with what I was dealing with before. I always thought my teasing just rolled off your shoulders with the way you would react. I see now that was not always the case and for that I am sorry.”

“If you think a meager apology like that after all this time will get you forgiveness then you are more arrogant than I was led to believe.” Lorenz’s voice is thick, anger seeping into the tone.

“I wasn’t finished! As for our misunderstanding, you seem to think I don’t value your opinions on certain matters. I _do_ value your opinions. I listen to everything you have to say because I know you have everyone’s best interests at heart. And despite your protests, you trust me enough to still go along with my schemes without knowing what will happen and that takes more courage than I have.”

Claude reach out and gently takes Lorenz’s arm, his grip slides down until he is holding the other’s hand. Lorenz can hardly stand to be looked at so intensely with those vibrant green eyes.

“I will admit that I choose to tease you more than others, but it wasn’t ever because I thought less of you. I enjoy your reactions. I enjoy our bickering that comes after. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Lorenz stares at Claude as the mortification from earlier is shifting to a more hopeful feeling. His tears finally break loose to quietly fall down his cheeks. Claude uses his free hand to cup Lorenz’s face and wipes away the wetness with his thumb.

“You are honorable, caring for anyone under your protection, and easy to talk to, so much so that I sometimes want to tell you all my secrets. I… may have fallen in love with your character as well. I did not make that clear enough with you so for that I am sorry.”

Lorenz is stunned at the confession. He looks away to gather his thoughts. After taking a breath, he glances back and softly says, “That’s a little better of an apology.”

Claude smiles and holds both of Lorenz’s hands in his own, “Only a little better? I need to step up my game. What can I do to make it more up to you?”

Lorenz huffs a laugh before locking eyes again, “You may be able make it up to me a few ways. Perhaps gifts of flowers or poetry. Actually, disregard the poetry, you would be awful at it, it would make my ears hurt.”

Claude laughs, “I won’t disagree with you about that. I’ll get you plenty of flowers. In fact, I will shower you with gifts, I’ll feed you the best cuisine I can find, I’ll take you- this actually sounds a little like the beginning of courtship.”

“…That could work as well,” Lorenz shyly says.

Claude’s eyes widen then says, “I’m not opposed, quiet frankly I would love to, but were you not just talking about how I need to find someone to marry?”

“Well, it is as I said before, ‘marriage does need to happen eventually.’ Why not relieve some of the pressure we are under by marrying each other? Both of our houses would benefit from the union and… I believe we both deserve to marry for love,” Lorenz reasons.

“Those are good points but what about heirs? We can’t exactly make a baby together and I doubt your father would very much approve of that.”

“Hmm… we can’t wave it off entirely… but I think we can handle it when it comes around.”

“Look at you, creating schemes of your own,” Claude says, pride seeping into his voice.

“I know, you are a bad influence on me.”

Claude lets go of Lorenz’s hands, takes a step back, bows with a hand to his chest and asks, “Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, would you do me the honor of entering a courtship with me?” Claude lifts his head to look back at the other, “You would make me a very happy man if you do.”

“Claude von Riegan, I will gladly accept your proposal,” Lorenz offers a bow in return.

“This is really sweet and all but if you two make your courting official then you’re gonna have to be escorted anytime you want to spend time together and I am not going to do that for you,” Hilda pipes up.

The two men turn to see Hilda still sitting in her seat by the table. Leaning back with a smug face, clearly enjoying the scene that has been playing out in front of her.

“Hilda! Oh dear, we forgot you were still here,” Lorenz says, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“That sounds like a problem that I had nothing to do with,” Hilda replies.

Claude chuckles then turns back to Lorenz and asks, “Well, before we have to make the announcement, may I kiss you?”

“You may,” Lorenz answers, a beautiful smile gracing his face.

Claude steps in close with a smile of his own that is brighter than the sun now shining through the window. He leans up to give Lorenz a kiss full of promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't forget you have to get approval by the heads of your respective houses," Hilda states.
> 
> "Oh, that will be easy since I'm already Duke Riegan," Claude replies.
> 
> "Claude, she means that you will have to ask my father for my hand since I am still just the Gloucester heir," Lorenz says putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.
> 
> Claude pales a little, "Oh." 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is baby's first official fanfiction. Let me know how you enjoyed it so far even if it's just a kudos. I also did some minor changes to chapter 1 but not too much has changed.


End file.
